All Things for Good
One of Meilir Brevil's works, All Things for Good is an adventure novel that follows the ongoing exploits of him and Taeris Redcrash. Taking place immediately after Renowned for Virtue, Meilir and Taeris are invited to the Summerset Isle by the Queen of Alinor, as recognition for their contributions to the elven kingdoms. However, things quickly go south when they uncover a plot to dethrone her. In their attempt to warn the queen, Meilir and Taeris are apprehended by the guards, framed, and locked in the dungeon. However, when the Queen survives the attempt on her life, she frees the pair and enlists their help to get her throne back. Excerpt I struggled quite valiantly against the guards as they removed me and Taeris from the courtroom. Although it only took three to disarm me—one to relieve me of my dagger and two more of the tall Altmeri to restrain my arms—a dozen guards had surrounded Taeris in a circle, with spear points leveled at him. Even then he seemed to hesitate a moment before surrendering his swords. “Your majesty I insist you listen!” I called out to the Queen as I was dragged from the room. “Take them away, Captain Orym, I wish to hear no more from them!” The elf, the one who had relieved me of my dagger, turned to salute her, one hand flying to his armored chest. This was Captain Oryn, commander of the Queen’s Guard and a general in the Altmeri army. “At once, my Queen.” He answered obediently “Your life is in grave peril!” I shouted out again. But the queen had returned to discussion with her minister, although I could tell both were paying some attention to me. Taeris and I were forced from the room, and down several flights of stairs at spear point, and into a dungeon room. Now the promiscuity of elves is obviously well known—I attribute Taeris’ fickleness with woman to his elvish half—but what I did not anticipate is being force to strip down to our small cloths. We were then promptly escorted into a cell, and shackled to the wall spread eagle. I dared put up no resistance, for I doubted these men would hesitate to harm me should they be allowed the opportunity. My joints protested painfully as my weight came to rest on the shackles. It was quite the compromising position-- held to the wall by bands of steel, with my arms nearly above my head, my feet a few inches from the floor. The guards exited the cell and shut it behind them, the metal bars ringing with a sound of finality. The halls of the bleak, damp dungeon grew quiet. Taeris and I stared across the empty confines of our cell at each other, neither of us sure what to make of this new development. “This is your fault.” Taeris said at last. “I believe we have you to blame for getting us in this situation.” “How so?” I demanded, not willing to take that slight lying down. “You are the one who so insisted we leave Balfiera on the Queen’s invitation. I rather would have liked to stay in High Rock.” I knew that to be false. As you very well know, dear reader, Taeris would never miss an opportunity to spend time among royalty. And although we had been welcome in Balfiera’s court, an invitation to the court of Alinor was an opportunity one cannot pass up. I told him as much, and he fell silent, surrendering to my superior logic. “We still have not learned where the threat to her majesty’s life is coming from.” Taeris began again. “When we were in the secret passages, we only heard voices, never saw their faces. It could be anyone in their court.” “Au contraire, Mr. Redcrash.” I countered, allowing myself an indulgent smirk, for I had come to the conclusion before Taeris had. “I know who seeks the queen’s death.” Taeris looked at me expectantly, obviously waiting for more. I gave it to him. “Did you not recognize the captain’s voice? Or that of his minister’s?” Taeris’ eyes widened as he realized what I had not moments ago. “But how? Any murder will lead straight back to him.” “Wrong again, Twinblade.” I said. “Captain Orym already has two assassins already lined up for the kill.” “Who?” Taeris demanded, shocked at how I had come across this information. “Us! The man confiscated our weapons, and has us locked in the dungeon. All he needs to do now is use our equipment to slay the Queen, and leave plenty of evidence at the scene. And by how the loyal Captain was handling my dagger when we were removed, I daresay he plans to use it very soon to preform the villanous deed!” Category:Books Category:Works by Meilir Brevil Category:Morgannic Canon